


【蟲奇異30日系列第27天】Coming Up Roses

by raven_sl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_sl/pseuds/raven_sl
Summary: ＊依舊是個現代AU的都市愛情故事＊記者x咖啡師＊沒頭沒尾的小甜餅





	【蟲奇異30日系列第27天】Coming Up Roses

**Author's Note:**

> ＊依舊是個現代AU的都市愛情故事  
> ＊記者x咖啡師  
> ＊沒頭沒尾的小甜餅

　　Peter最近的人生經歷簡直在用生命體驗什麼叫做屋漏偏逢連夜雨。  
　　或許從一開始選擇來洛杉磯工作就是個錯誤的選擇？本來他對這份畢業後擊潰了眾多對手所得到的工作充滿著希望，還以為人生就要慢慢走上正軌、沒過多久也許就可以經濟獨立買棟房子啥的，沒想到故事的發展會這麼急轉直下。  
　　事情要從前幾天開始說起。  
　　那天他代替原先預訂去某家科技公司採訪CEO、卻突然重病不能赴約的同事過去，結果這天過去的路上出了車禍讓他在車陣裡卡了二十分鐘，Peter看著離約定好的時間越來越近、索性乾脆直接下車想說一路跑過去算了。他的腳程算是快的，這麼一路跑過去估計也還來得及；然而人生總是充滿各式各樣的意外，就在他距離終點大概只剩下十分鐘路程、因為堪堪可以勉強踩點趕上而鬆了一口氣時，十二月的洛杉磯卻突然下起了幾乎要氾濫成水災的大暴雨。  
　　於是Peter遲到了快二十分鐘，渾身濕透的踏進了大樓裡。接著毫無懸念的他就被告知這位CEO已經前往下一個行程了，他本來想說點什麼但身體卻很誠實的先抗議了──做為已經二十四歲卻還當自己只有十七歲的在大雨中狂奔的代價，他打起了永無止盡的噴嚏。  
　　沒丟掉報社的工作已經是不幸中的大幸了，但接下來的一星期他都沒辦法去上班、重感冒的躺在床上幾乎要整整七天，要不是冰箱裡還有一點冷凍食品、他簡直可以餓死在公寓裡，畢竟他昏睡的時後連開門去拿外賣的餘裕都沒有。好不容易恢復到可以上班的狀態，之前那篇在他手裡丟了的獨家專訪的後續效應果然開始一連串的爆發了。上司雖然沒有要他直接打包走人，但也漸漸的讓一些比較重要的報導直接略過他交到別的同事手裡。Peter那叫一個委屈啊，這報導本來就不關他事！他只是個代班的！  
　　這天又在報社裡幹了些打雜活，Peter拖著筋疲力盡的身軀打卡下班、本來想直奔回他的單身公寓什麼都不管的直接死黏著他可愛的床大睡特睡到隔天下午，但想想這種渡過周末的方法也未免太過頹廢、完全不符合他的人生核心價值觀，於是他突然決定繞路，在出地鐵站以後並沒有急著回家、而是隨機挑了一條他從沒走過的街道看看。  
　　說起來也是挺奇妙的，Peter在洛杉磯住了整整兩年，卻幾乎都是報社公寓採訪地點、這樣三點一線的往來。加上他一直都沒有升職，一些重要的新聞也輪不到他跑，就變成他走過的地方實在是少到可憐。  
　　Peter看著這條他沒走過的地方，一邊細細端詳著兩邊都有一些什麼樣的店家。而走沒幾步，他突然就被一間飄散著陣陣咖啡香氣的店舖給吸引了。他還以為自己走到了一間連鎖咖啡店，但一抬頭才發現原來這是一家獨立經營的小咖啡廳。從外頭就看得出來內部空間不是很大，而真正吸引他推開門扉的主要要素卻並不是香氣逼人的咖啡、而是裏頭一個款式不多但色調都非常吸引人的甜點櫃。  
　　「歡迎光臨。」在門被推開的那一瞬間，一聲並不是朝氣十足、甚至有些慵懶和一點點倉促的招呼從吧台後方傳了出來。  
　　從Peter的角度可以看到的是一個男人的背影，對方穿著簡單的白襯衫跟深紅色的工作圍裙、正在操縱那台看起來就很複雜的咖啡機。在男人的巧手動作下，一杯香氣四溢、還帶有點讓人安心的牛奶味兒的拿鐵就這麼被做出來了，Peter的視力很好，他甚至可以看到對方還有興致做個拉花，楓葉圖案的。  
　　但結合此刻店內並沒有其他的客人這點、還有剛才那聲招呼裡一絲幾乎微不可察的倉促感，Peter很快就得出了答案，這杯咖啡是那個男人要煮給自己喝的。  
　　「來點什麼？」穿著圍裙的男人此時已經是以正面面對他今天難得的客人了，看到大男孩望著自己有點出神的樣子他忍不住有點想笑：「噢，這店是我開的，就拿我的姓氏當店名、我想偷懶一下應該不算太過份？」  
　　Peter回想起外頭的招牌上寫著Strange Café，本來還以為是一種抽象式命名法、還真沒想過原來這是個姓氏。  
　　「呃……」Peter平常並沒有特別喜歡喝咖啡，通常都是點最苦的濃縮來協助自己挑燈夜戰。但現在已經是他的周末時間了，沒道理再逼自己喝那種苦澀到讓人哭泣的飲品。瞄了一眼甜品櫃、想想自己那實在沒有很厚的錢包，最後他開口只提了一個單字：「摩卡。」  
　　這種混合了巧克力和咖啡的甜膩特調是第一個跳進Peter的腦海裡的。  
　　「稍等……噢，隨便坐，你坐哪都行，我本來想關店了、你是個意外的驚喜。」姓氏是Strange的咖啡師挑了挑眉，見Peter侷促不安的樣子、此時他說的這話有些調笑的意味。  
　　Peter挑了離吧檯最近的一張桌子坐了下來。  
　　他暫時還不會跟對方說的是，他覺得他煮咖啡的樣子真的很好看。  
　　但Peter還是怕自己盯太久了會引起對方的注意，於是他只好有些不自然的開始滑起手機。看看以前一起組樂團的小夥伴的動態、刷刷最近重要的國際新聞，直到一個托盤在他面前被放下為止。  
　　Peter看著眼前的東西有點茫然──除了他本來點的咖啡以外，居然還多了一盤擺盤特別講究的甜品。  
　　「那個……這……我……」  
　　「你知道Tiramisù這個詞在義大利原文裡代表什麼嗎？」男人露出了一個溫和的笑容，但Peter卻總覺得可以在他的眼神裡看到一些別的意涵：「『拉我一把』。你看起來很需要一點甜品的慰勞，這整份就算我招待的吧、或許你還需要一個能夠好好休息的周末。」  
　　他說完這些話就回吧檯去了，看上去是真的想收拾收拾等著關店了的樣子。  
　　Peter將那盤甜品拿起來，一張字跡潦草但不會太難看的紙條飄了下來。  
　　那是一個手機號碼，署名是Stephen Strange。  
　　Peter忍不住揚起了唇角，他把那張紙條拿起來、放在唇邊輕輕的吻了一下。  
　　怦然心動。

　　End.


End file.
